luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
My Lethal Deadly Valentine
'My Lethal Deadly Valentine '(or 'My Fathal Deadly Valentine '''in the intro card) is the 2017 Valentine's Day special on LuigiFan00001's channel. It aired on February 13, 2017, which was the day before Valentine's Day. Synopsis This Valentine's Day, Wario is lonely... So he decides to try and get a girl for himself. Though this ends him up in the hospital... Where he meets the nurse of his dreams...But is she what she seems, or is she a naughty nurse? Plot Aviator gives in a special news report in the holiday of Valentine's Day, even if it's not the 14th yet. Many couples can be featured upon the screen, such as Ridley with a female charizard, Koopa with Paratroopa, Palutena and Ganondorf, Murkrow and Misdreavus, and even some Shy Guys who were nervous about this holiday, that is until the bloopers come in to suggest about their "hentai", which causes the shy guys more distress. Meanwhile Meta Knight discovers Specter Knight lamenting on how stupid the holiday is, as Specter himself is lonely. Meta Knight then gives off his advice that "there are always those that can pull your heartstrings" as he departs. All of the sudden, Banettes fall out of the sky clasping onto him, foreshadowing a future character... Meanwhile Wario himself is down in the dumps on Valentine's Day, since he does not have anyone for the occasion. He looks at the couples coming by such as Greed with Lust (which Greed doesn't want to be with her) and R.O.B. and Famicom (which Famicom rejects R.O.B. because they were not programmed to love, much to R.O.B.'s dismay.) Some couples don't even want love, such as PacMan running away from Pinky, Fawful dissing the holiday, and even Tingle who decides to take a nap, only to see Bowser Jr. as he explodes. Thankfully BJ gets out of the way this time as Tingle explodes. Waluigi makes a dramatic entrance to Wario as he is wondering why his brother is upset. Wario tells Waluigi about his situation, and the lanky brother guesses that maybe it's because Wario is a bad guy. Wario counterpoints the claim since "villains are supposed to be sexy", and points to the villains whom have their mates, which include Betrayus with a female ghost by the name of Rita T, Propeller Knight with Enchantress, Head Zombie with Dr. Zomboss, Coney with Newspaper and Norm, Royal Hypno Flower with Citron, and Bowser with Rosalina. Wario states how he has power, money, and everything that a girl could want, which makes him question why no one wants to be with him. Waluigi then calls him "ugly" as Wario then proceeds to beat up Waluigi. Aviator then spots the Wario Bros. fighting, thinking that they must be fighting over a magical stick of truth, but Wario explains his situation and why Waluigi called him ugly. The helicopter robot then gives the advice that one way on getting someone is to be yourself and show your natural talent. Wario thinks hardly on this, when he then realizes that he's really good at motorcycle tricks, which is a natural trait from him aside from the greedy and gross things he normally does. Aviator then takes Wario with him so they can find him a suitable match, thus leaving Waluigi unfortunately. Meanwhile, other couples are shown with their usual shenanigans, such as Fox, Falco, and Beck spying on Megaman in trying to get him, leaving Beck in the dust, Pom Pom and Roy with their usual greeting before Pom Pom beats up Roy, and even a touching scene between Haxorus and Hydreigon having a bit of a moment before confessing their feelings to eachother. Avi then places Wario next to Monstro, all the while he tries to find a girl for the fat greedy man. Avi then sees the other couples, such as Kirby and Jigglypuff, Bomb-omb with Grinnade, Eve with Bobby, Toad and Toadette, Ludwig with Chammy (in her charmeleon form), Sunflower with Peashooter, Gengar with Mismagius, and even Plague Knight with Mona as the two are dancing all the while the Bird Nerds watch them, since Plague has two left feet. All of the sudden, Avi then sees Marie, since she does seem lonely and in need of some "freshening up". Marie sees Callie, whom shows her cousin her date with The Lamb because Callie had some weird taste in men. The two head on their way, though The Lamb then feels discomfort since Callie began to show her more dominant side. Avi sees this as an opportunity to pair Wario and Marie for a little date, and heads back to Wario to tell him the news and bring him to Marie. Wario does his usual greeting, stating his name and how he likes money, much to Avi's embarrassment, but shockingly enough, Marie also happens to like money too, peaking interest. Wario explains about his motorcycle tricks, wondering if Marie would like to see, to which since she's not waiting for anyone, she accepts. Wario then comes back to get his motorcycle, explaining how he just recently got it, but he can pull of quite a few tricks. Marie wants to see if he can prove it and Wario does so, catching quite a show and performance to the rest of the plush, and also impressing Marie. In the midst of the show, Wario then draws an M with his motorbike, with the M standing for Marie, which impresses her, but it made Callie jealous and angry at the Lamb for not being able to make art, causing some tension in their "relationship". All seems to be going well until Tingle fell out from the sky, resulting in him exploding Wario's bike and launching him, causing to splat into the wall and slightly breaking his nose and arm in the process. Immediately the Mario bros. see this, with great fear for their cousin's life and rush to help him, since Wario needs an ambulance. Luckily, in the nick of time, some Waddle dees at the Waddle Dee Hospital arrive on the scene to help Wario. Thankfully, Tingle's explosions aren't meant to cause any serious harm, which causes a bit of nose fracture as well as Wario's arms being broken, but they can easily be fixed, as he'll be staying in the hospital for about three days. Waluigi causes a scene scared for Wario's life, but the Waddle Dees push Waluigi off as they carry Wario to the hospital. Marie showed remorse for the poor yellow man, as well as the Mario Bros, wondering what will happen to him. At the hospital, Wario then woke up to bear his surroundings as he sees a Waddle Dee explaining what happened and how he got his injuries, but he can luckily walk. It will take about three days before he's back to normal. Wario then asks if there is anyone to see him, which Waluigi, not surprisingly, was there to see Wario, whom was crying and missing Wario already, wondering what will life be without him for three days. Wario reassures Waluigi that he'll be fine and tells him to buy some Waluigi food for himself and relax. Waluigi then leaves, hoping he'll be okay. As much as Wario loves his brother, he can give him a migraine at times. He asks for some Motrin from the nurse as the Waddle Dee then exclaims that his nurse is someone by the name of Valentine and they'll let her know to bring Motrin to him. They also ask to try not to disturb Skeleton T, since he can be drunk at times as Wario then sees him. Wario then asks about who "Valentine" is, as Skeleton T is sent here many times each day of the week, Valentine just came in recently and he proclaims that Wario should be lucky to have her as his nurse. All of the sudden Valentine comes in, bringing Wario his Motrin as Wario is enamored to see her, in this case her figure alone. She shoves the medicine in his mouth as he swallows it. Wario then asks if she's going to do a checkup, which Valentine then states that they may have a few operations later. Annoyed at Wario's idiocy, Valentine decides to take her leave, but not before Wario asks her many questions unanswered, which Valentine states how there's another patient in need of her as she makes her departure. Skeleton T is then announced to make his leave, but not before another Skeleton T shows up, which could mean it's the real one as both make their leave. Meanwhile, the Waddle Dees are questioning about Valentine showing up since she's an actual human being surrounded by waddle dees. Then they recall about a skeleton showing up, but in all actuality, they never mentioned about a skeleton being checked in oddly enough, but then they shrugged it off and head back to work. Wario then tries to think of a plan to get Valentine back to him, when suddenly a note is given from Valentine to come to her in the back closet for a "special checkup". Since Wario can walk, he makes his way to sneak his way to the back closet, but all of the sudden he is knocked out by Valentine. Luigi and Daisy are enjoying their time together on their date, when all of the sudden Waluigi comes crashing into Luigi, still worrying about Wario since he hasn't came out of the hospital yet. Daisy reassures him that Wario will only be in there for three days, but Waluigi says that usually it takes Wario three hours or so before he get kicked out for stealing money. But then Bowser, without Rosalina, comes in guessing how he probably needed time to air things out. Featured Main Characters *Luigi *Daisy *Bowser *Wario *Waluigi *Mario/ Dr. Mario *Rosalina *Peach *Valentine (debut) *Double (debut) *Aviator *The Lamb *Olimar and Pikmin *Louie *Greed *Lust *Fawful (debut) *R.O.B. *Famicom *Waddle Dees *Skeleton T *Magolor (debut) *Callie *Marie Script ''My Lethal Deadly Valentine/Transcript Trivia * This marked the first appearance of the recurring antagonists, Valentine and Double. ** The feud between Val and Bowser is also touched upon in other videos. * This special was dedicated to CharmeleonWarrior, as stated after the credits. Category:Holiday Specials